


You Are Everywhere, Within and Without

by Heterophemy



Series: Magical May 2018 Prompts [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterophemy/pseuds/Heterophemy
Summary: Summer wakes up, but her vision seems... not quite right.For Reddit's /r/Fanfiction third of May prompt:Thursdays. I never could get the hang of Thursdays. For your characters, this Thursday is exceptionally strange because they have woken up with powers/abilities they didn’t have--or didn't know they had--before. (200 Words)





	You Are Everywhere, Within and Without

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Y're Everywhere by The Tragically Hip.

Stretching, Summer sits up slowly, eyes itchy and uncomfortable. She rubs at them, feeling like her eyelids open in layers.

Slightly cracked, she's in a dark room where neon lights come from under the furniture.

Open a little more, and she sees everything change a few times in the split second, landing on everything being black with metal accents.

More and more, she opens her eyes, screaming when the shock snaps.

Her door slams open, and Rick rushes in, yelling, “What?”

She stares, mouth open in shock, as opening her eyes makes every detail of Rick seem to change and shift, one fly headed one particularly jarring. She sees one, a younger version of her grandpa. “Rick?”

He stares at her, confusion etched into his face, and pulls out a device, tapping a few times before yelling into it. “Who made a fucking Quantum Summer?”

Her eyes go wide in shock, a Rick with two heads holding a similar communication device staring at her. “Rick?” She asks again, hoping for an explanation.

Instead, she feels her eyes close, almost involuntarily, relieved to see her own Rick, frustrated as he looks her over.

"F-Fucking Q152 and his e-experiments. A Quantum Summer?"


End file.
